Dear God
by Eclipse'z Black Rose
Summary: A fight erupts between Shi and Eclipse. Will they be able to hold things together, or will this be the end of their relationship? Song fic and one shot based off the song Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold!


_**Chapter 1: Dear God**_

_"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line. Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find. While I recall all the words you spoke to me, can't help but wish that I was there. Back where I'd love to be, oh yea…." _

_**Flashback**_

"Maybe I'll just leave!" Eclipse yelled at Shi, making her flinch back a little.

"Good! Go!" she screamed back, tears pouring down her face, pointing to the door.

Hesitating for only a second, Eclipse stormed passed her, slamming the door on his way out. Flinching again from the loud noise, Shi ran up the stairs to her room, slamming her own door and locking herself in her room. Falling to her knees, she cried the hardest she'd ever cried before, covering her face with her hands, tears streaming down her arms and hands. Outside, Eclipse changed into his demon form and flew away, destination unknown.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Several days later, and thousands of miles away…**_

A young raven haired boy sat in a small diner, remembering every detailed moment of the fight he had had with his girlfriend. The radio was playing softly, but he heard every word like it was blasting out of the speakers.

_"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you, is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much to far away. We all need that person who could be true to you, but I left her when I found her, and now I wish I'd stayed. 'Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired. I'm missing you again, oh no…Once again.." _the radio sang.

Tears formed in the boys eyes as he looked down at the tiny ring that now lay in his hand. Flashbacks of the very day he gave this ring to his girlfriend raced through his mind, quickly followed by the ones of her throwing it at him. Quickly digging out the money for the coffee that he'd bought, the boy slammed the money down on the table and ran out of the tiny diner. But the song followed him like a haunted spirit.

_"There's nothing here for me, on this barren road. There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed. Can't help but think of all the times I've had with you. Pictures and some memories, will have to help me through, oh yea…" _it played on through his head.

Breaking into a run, Eclipse desperately tried to run away from the memories and the song that was playing through his head, but they soon caught up. Collapsing on the cold concrete sidewalk, Eclipse cried as Shi's smiling face popped up in his mind, followed by Abi and Jake, Adam, Shadow and Shade. Memories flooded him, making him scream out in pain…

_**Thousands of miles away, back home…**_

_"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much to far away. We all need that person who could be true to. But I left her when I found her, and now I wish I'd stayed. 'Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired. I'm missing you again, oh no…Once again…" _

The song replayed over and over from the stereo. Shi sat in the window sill, staring out at the rainy day, her tears falling like the rain outside. Abi stood outside her door, wanting to rush in and comfort her, but decided against it, and slowly, sadly trudged back to her room, where Jake sat, waiting.

_**Thousands of miles away…**_

Eclipse wondered aimlessly through the streets of the unknown town he'd come across. Always staring at the ground, and tearstained, he stumbled through crowds of people, hugging himself and whispering the verses to the song that still haunted him.

_"Some search, never finding a way. Before long, they waste away. I found you, something told me to stay. I gave in, to selfish ways. And how I miss someone to hold, when hope begins to fade…" _he whispered as he passed through the crowds.

_**Back home…**_

Shi still sat in the window, staring out, singing softly to the same song that haunted Eclipse…

_"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line. Miles away from those he loves, purpose hard to find…"_ she sang softly, hugging her knees tightly.

Dropping her head to her arms, she cried again, wishing he would return and never leave again. Pictures of them littered her room, making it hard for her to move on. Every time she looked around, the memories awaited her, and flooded her, filling her with pain and guilt of letting him leave without trying to stop him.

_**Thousands of miles away…  
**_

Eclipse dropped to his knees...it was dark again, and he was the only one out on the street, cold, sad, and lonely. The song seemed to get worse as did the memories. Slowly, he looked up to the starry sky, and whispered.

_"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her tight when I'm not around. When I'm much to far away. We all need that person who could be true to you. I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed. 'Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired. I'm missing you again, oh no…once again…" _he whispered, tears rolling down the sides of his face.

Unable to bare the pain and memories any longer, Eclipse flew away, heading somewhere he wasn't quite sure of yet. After flying for almost a day, he collapsed somewhere in some woods. Dragging himself to his feet, he switched to his human form, and forced himself forward. Wet and cold from the rain, he hugged himself tightly, and walked on, stumbling here and there. An hour had passed, when in the haze of the rain, a figure arose in the distance. Slowly, he walked on, wishing he'd never left Shi. As he neared the figure, he realized that it was a house. A mansion like house, in the middle of the woods, painted black with red window shutters. Walking around to the front, he opened the door and walked in. Abi, Jake, Adam, Shade and Shadow looked up, pure shock spreading across their faces. But one was missing…The one that he wanted to see the most was not among those here now.

Gasping, Abi jumped to her feet and rushed to him to hug him tight, but he held up a finger to her, and she stopped. Slowly and weakly he went to the stairs and started up them, following the music that had haunted him all the way back. Stopping outside of Shi's door, he quietly opened it, the music rushing out and surrounding him. Shi sat in the window sill, still in the same spot, leaned against the window, her eyes closed, tears staining her soft face. He walked halfway into the room, before collapsing with tears and memories again.

"I'm so sorry…" he said softly, but Shi heard his voice and opened her eyes.

Slowly, she lifted her head from the window and turned to look at him, freezing when she saw him. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly lowered her feet to the ground.

"Eclipse?" she asked, a part of her disbelieving that he was really there.

Eclipse looked up at her, his midnight blue eyes catching in her bright blue ones, and a weak smiled crossed his pale lips. Nodding weakly, he sat up on his knees. Jumping to her feet, Shi ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, hiding her face in his neck, crying again. Eclipse hugged her just as tight back, running a hand over her hair and closing his eyes, tears slowly rolling down his cheek.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Shi cried, her voice muffled.

"Same here. But I couldn't stay away, no matter how hard I tried too." Eclipse replied.

Pulling away from her, her grabbed her hand and slipped the tiny ring back onto her finger.

"This belongs here…As do I." he said, smiling at her.

Shi looked down at the ring on her finger then back at him, before gripping him in a tight hug again.

"I love you." Eclipse said, hugging her back and closing his eyes tight.

"I love you with all the pieces of my broken heart." Shi replied with a smile.

In the door, the others had gathered to watch the re-union, tears of joy forming in each of their eyes. Abi gripped Jake, who kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. Shadow glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey look! It stopped raining! And the sun is out!" she said.

Shi pulled away from Eclipse and looked out the window. Sure enough, the rain had stopped and the suns rays were reaching in her room through the window. Turning back to Eclipse, she was greeted with a long awaited, long missed kiss…

_**THE END **_

**_A/n: ok, well for starters, this is just a one shot. My very first one at that . anywayz, its a song/fic so yea...also, in the part where Shi is singing the part to the song, up where it says, "Miles away from those he loves"...yea, i changed that, because at that point, she's feeling his pain...so dont hate me for it, ok? Review for me!! LaterZ!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER!!  
_****_  
The song used in this I do NOT own!!  
Song: Dear God  
Artist: Avenged Sevenfold_**


End file.
